


Many Malias

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets written for my prompt table over at <a href="http://h50-50.livejournal.com">H50-50</a>.  The character found in all of them is Malia.</p><p>Some of these will be what-could-have-been, and some are episode codas.  Some have Danny, some have Chin, or Amy.</p><p>#1 - "Es Kein Zein."<br/>#2 - "Definately a surprising invitation."<br/>#3 - "Revelation."<br/>#4 - "Five years from now."<br/>#5 - "Boatside Thoughts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Es kein zein

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet #1: _Es kein zein_
> 
> to prompt#9: never a dull moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a case, Danny and a wounded Malia talk and wait for everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for prompt#9 (Never a dull moment) at the H50-50 comm.

“Thank you,” Malia said.

It had come down to either him or Kono staying with Malia, and Danny was pretty sure Kono’s facial expression meant she would rather jog to Molokai with cement shoes. “Not a problem. Though you probably shouldn’t keep checking the dressing on your leg, at least not so much.” _Even if you did set it._

“Sorry. I get…. Sorry.”

“You got nothing to apologize for. The idiots who shot you, on the other hand, they’ll be lucky if they get out of this jungle.”

“I just can’t believe someone tried using me to get to Chin,” Malia said. “It’s all…” and shook her head.

 _The prison grapevine’s not so good that the guy heard you guys broke up. And his plan worked. And now he’s gonna pay for it._ “Well, now the rest of us finally get to meet you. Nice to meet you.”

“Hello.”

“So, what’re you going to do after you get released from the hospital?” Danny asked.

“I’m going to email Kerry’s, and ask them to send me a few coney dogs. Or a ripper from Rutts.”

He knew it was a long shot, but he had to ask. “Kerry’s in Jersey?”

Malia nodded.

“I gotta ask, how do you know about rippers? You watch the Travel Channel?”

“I used to live in New Jersey,” Malia said.

“And you can get a ripper delivered? You just made my ‘I cannot believe you’re real’ list. Wait, are you serious?” Danny asked.

“Es kein zein,” Malia said.

Danny nodded. “Yeah, it could be.”

“It _can be_ delivered,” Malia said. “I never really lived in New Jersey, but my cousins work for UPS.”

“You are evil. An evil woman.” _You’re like McGarrett in a blouse._

“You’re not the first to think so.”

 _You mean Kono, am I right or am I right? I’d really rather not be right, not right now._ “You ever want to go to Jersey?”

Malia nodded. “My parents went there for their anniversary. I would have gone with Chin if…” and made a face.

“If the two of you hadn’t gone your separate ways?” Danny asked.

“We used to joke that we’d go on our anniversary if we came into a windfall.”

 _If you got a lot of money on your hands suddenly,_ Danny knew the expression. “And then -”

“Exactly that,” Chin said, rejoining them.

As one, Chin and Malia said, “Or the accusation thereof.”

 **~~~**  
the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This is [a ripper](http://www.hollyeats.com/RuttHut.htm).


	2. Definately a surprising invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia Walker knew who she was and where she stood. That was why Amy’s question, “Could you come to our cookout?” floored her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my entry for prompt#8 (stick out like a sore thumb)
> 
> Until I hear otherwise, I think I’ll assume Malia’s surname is Walker. it’s a good name.
> 
> This is part of an AU where Chin and Malia didn’t break up.

Malia Walker knew who she was and where she stood. That was why Amy’s question, “Could you come to our cookout?” floored her.

She knew Amy - once, they had both been involved with cops. She, dating Chin-Ho. Amy, married to Meka. And Meka was still a member of the Hawaii Police Department.

With only two exceptions, everything in Malia’s wardrobe was quiet. Not so much muted as definitively not garish or bold or strident. But none of that mattered every time she passed a police officer in or out of uniform.

Blending in had never been an option for her. Every cop on the island knew who she was, because they all knew Chin.  
Malia knew all that, and had come to terms with it as well as anyone could be expected to. That didn’t make it hurt any less to see police watching her like she was about to shoplift. Even the other cop spouses kept a wary distance, treating her like something to veer away from.

And yet, even _persona non grata_ on the social scene, she was being given an invitation?

“Could you come?” Amy asked.

“Wouldn’t I spoil things?” Malia asked.

“No,” Amy said firmly. “Meka’s throwing this cookout to welcome his new partner to the force, and he thought it would be a good idea to invite Chin. If he’s not busy, I mean.”

From anyone else, Malia would have taken that last sentence as an insult, a snub and a rubbing-in of Chin’s status: not on the HPD. Rent-a-cop when there’s an opening for one.

But Malia knew Amy well enough to know she wasn’t trying to hurt anyone. “I’ll ask,” Malia said. “Anything you would like us to bring?”

“Just yourselves. Chin taught Meka so much, and he thought Chin might have some words of wisdom for Danny. And its been a while since you and I talked.”  
 **~~~**


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy breaks the news to Malia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to prompt#4 (writing on the wall).

**Hospital:**

“Amy?” Malia asked, seeing her standing in the corridor. She went over to Amy.

“Can we talk?” Amy asked.

“Is Billy okay?”

“He’s with his grandparents today. I came here…it involves Chin.”

“This way,” Malia said, leading her over.

*****

“So…not so much falsely accused as shouldering the blame to protect someone,” Malia said, digesting the news.

“I know, you were convinced of his innocence.”

 _And he is,_ Malia thought. “You and Meka too.”

Amy nodded. “We’re sorry. We should have -”

“The two of you had a son to raise. You couldn’t do that if Meka got the boot alongside Chin.”

“I know, I know.”

“You both did more for us than anyone else did. Couldn’t thank you enough for that. And thank you for telling me about Chin.”

“You needed to know,” Amy said. “I figured it would be better if I told you.”

 _Than if I heard it as a rumor._ “I appreciate it.”

“So?”

“So…what?” Malia asked.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Amy asked.

“I shouldn’t…he’s busy, and I…”

Amy groaned. “This is just like when I tried to get you two to go on your first date. Déjà vu. Meka and Danny would be laughing by this point. Or they’d be trading jokes with Billy.”

“Who’s Danny?”

“He’s a friend. Meka trusted him,” Amy said.

Before Malia could so much as raise an eyebrow, Amy added, “No matter what else, I’m going to reunite you with Chin.”

“Thank you.”


	4. Five years from now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin and Malia are home alone on a dark and stormy night, and then someone breaks into their house.
> 
> this is based upon the previews for the season finale.  
> and prompt#10 "it was a dark and stormy night."

"Looks like the picnic is off," Malia said, standing at the window, looking at the branches moving in the wind, watching the falling rain illuminated by houselights all down the street.

"Then it's just you and me," Chin said, standing comfortably behind her, one hand massaging her arm.

"No complaint there."

"I know you were looking forward to it, though," Chin said.

"I always enjoy our time with the Williams and Hanamoas."

"And not just because you're Grace and Billy's favorite aunt?" Chin teased her gently.

"That's a bonus." A while more they stood watching the storm soak their island. "Amy was going to tell me what color dress she decided to wear at the ceremony."

"Their mothers finally found something they could all agree looks nice on her?"

"That was the impression I had." Malia smiled, leaning into Chin. "I'm glad it's all been settled. The two of them belong together."

"That's why they took their time," Chin said softly. For some time more than four years, Danny and Amy had dated, wanting to be sure they weren't being drawn together by gratitude, relief, stress, lonliness, sympathy, commisseration, or any other reason that would sour things if they rushed. "And ..." Chin said, trailing off when he thought he heard something.

Malia craned her neck to look at Chin, and slid away just enough to give him the full range of movement she knew he needed just in case.

Chin looked around, trying to think what would be the entry point. When he looked at Malia again, he noticed she had removed her necklace and was now holding it out to him. "We're out of string," she mouthed to him. "It's okay."

Be that as it may, Chin only took it with great reluctance. Her necklace was plain and unadorned. The ring hadn’t been hanging from it for two years now. Instead, it was on her ring finger where it belonged. Even so, there was a lot of sentiment attached to it.

 _Get the burglars before they can get to Malia,_ Chin knew, and he motioned for her to go to their safe spot while he made his way slowly across their house.

There weren't any flashes of lightning, which meant both that Chin's eyes didn't have to keep re-adjusting to the ambient light, and that his presence wasn't suddenly revealed to whomever had broken in.

Chin could see that the kitchen door was just barely ajar, cracked open only enough that the burglar could make a speedy getaway. He could also see that the sizeable burglar was standing at his closed refrigerator door, looking at the UK-postmarked birthday card from Grace.

Before Chin could approach with the necklace ready for offensive use, "You're gonna want to put that down," Steve McGarrett said. The man himself, who had disappeared five years ago, was now standing at the fridge.


	5. Boatside Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin lies in wait. On a boat with Malia. All in a day's work.
> 
> Prompt: Hook, line, and sinker.  
>  This is part of an AU where Chin and Malia didn’t break up.  
> (also, a passing reference to _The Greatest American Hero_ )

“Coral poachers?” she had asked Chin, guessing as he cut the motor and let them drift over the reef.

“Could be,” was his response. “Certainly fetches high enough prices to tempt people.”

 _If you intended that as irony or dry sarcasm, Chin; while I know you’re still considered someone who was tempted and trespassed, but I know you well enough to know you didn’t do it._ “Thanks for letting me join you out here.”

“We look less suspicious together than I’d look by myself,” Chin had said, but Malia knew him and took it as a backhanded compliment that he was glad they had stuck through together. “That and I remember how much you love sitting in a boat doing nothing,” he teased her.

“That was post-doc work. Besides, I seem to recall you had a hard time keeping your eyes on the jellyfish.”

“That’s because it wasn’t fair. On anyone else, that one-piece would have looked like Ralph Hinkley’s suit.”

“What can I say - Kono has good taste.” _And yes, I know it was intended as a gag gift. Or Kono didn’t like me. She did give me volcano-proof flip-flops one Christmas._

The Department of Fish and Game had asked Chin to go out and keep watch on one of the reefs they suspected would be scoured today or tonight for the aquarium trade. It was anyone’s guess if Chin had been loaned this boat because of a tight Departmental budget, or because rumor had reached up there that Chin couldn’t be trusted with anything better…which made the odds of actually catching anyone dive rapidly, which would only reinforce suspicions about - Malia shook her head, trying not to think down that blind alley.

But it was work, no doubt about that. And the Department had a lot of pull, influence aplenty. So do a good job and…

“Got you,” Chin said, looking at wet suited men slipping off a boat not terribly far away. “You bought the lie, now I haul you in.”


	6. Speaking of Malia (and Kono)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Malia’s this man’s metaphor, his precedent and parallels. Screw Kevin Bacon, Chin can tie anything to Malia in two moves. Three if he doesn’t want Kono to think he’s obsessing._
> 
> Danny's POV.
> 
> tiny mention of Lost.

I wait til we’re both sitting at the bar before I tell Chin, “When you want a sidebar, you don’t go halfway.” Wanted to get that in before he motions to the bartender - cute girl, by the way, not that I like them that young - for our drinks. “Just promise me you won’t call for a sidebar if we’re on a boat in the middle of the ocean.”

“Why would I say ‘sidebar’ there?” Chin asks me. “For that matter, why would we be in the middle of the ocean on a boat? We’re already in the middle of the Pacific.”

“My bad. Its just that Stan let Grace watch a few episodes of Lost, and from what she told me, Hurley got lost at sea on a raft made by a nice lady named Sun.” Our drinks get set in front of us, and I take the opportunity to get to the meat of the matter. “So what did you want to talk to me about? I assume its something you can’t say in the office.” Which _really_ narrows the possibilities of what it could be. I mean, I don’t think McGarrett’s bugged the whole building. He may be nuts at times, but I don’t think he’s that far gone. Yet.

Chin doesn’t even pick up his glass before he turns to me and in that deadpan voice he uses on drug pushers and international arms merchants, he asks me, “What are your intentions toward my cousin?”

“I’m going to assume that your next statement would be ‘and don’t give me any of ‘I don’t know what you mean’ bullshit,” I say.

He doesn’t say anything, but it’s a silence that tells me I was exactly right.

“Okay, well you can put your mind at ease. Kono’s been trying to teach me how to surf. And as a result of which, I can now stand on a surfboard without falling on the sand. Nothing more.”

“You want there to be more?”

“What I want? You really want to know what I want?”

One nod. Chin gives new meaning to the old ‘does nothing to excess.’

“Okay,” I say. “I want Wo Fat wrapped up with a nice bow under the McGarrett Christmas tree. I want to stop getting headaches. I want Rachel and Maggie Q to sing _Happy Birthday, Mr. President_ to me. I want Grace to be President of the United States.”

“And Kono?” Chin asks.

“Vice-President.” I shake my head and down the contents of my glass, setting it on the counter for a refill. “What’s this about?”

“I found some phrasebooks in your office,” Chin says.

“O-kay.” And when he doesn’t elaborate or explain, I try prompting him with, “I’m trying to fit in. Talk like a local. That’s a bad thing, _bruddah_?”

Tiiiiiniest hint of a smile. Guy might be enigmatic to everybody else, but I’ve had practice reading stone-faced folks. Like Rachel. Or my dad. “No, it’s not a bad thing,” Chin says.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Malia did the same thing when I started dating her.”

“And that’s why you’re asking me about Kono?” I ask. I may be many things, but slow isn’t one of them.

“Yeah.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, and I very likely could be, since I’ve only heard the barest bits and pieces, but isn’t Malia a local?”

Bit bigger smile this time. “Yeah,” Chin says. “Thing is, her and her parents went to all the right schools, and -”

“Snooty?”

“They spoke perfect English.”

“That is why we go to school,” I say, and based on the look he’s leveling at me, I think I missed something. A very big something.

“I’ll let Kono field that one,” Chin says, and I have a feeling she’ll actually hurt me. “Malia heard me speaking Creole once, and Hawaiian to one of my uncles -”

“And she wanted to learn it?”

“I couldn’t talk her out of it. She even asked me to look and tell her if the books she bought were accurate or full of themselves.”

“Amen to that,” I say. “Rachel was the same way, only I think it started a little before I met her. Half our dates had her carrying around this clipboard with three columns on the paper - a word in the middle, its American meaning on the left, and the British meaning on the right. One Thanksgiving, she looked me right in the eye, and said ‘strip the bird’…and then got upset I went and plucked the turkey.” I knew damn well what she meant, but she was drunk, and I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I’d taken advantage of her.

And, based on the look in Chin’s eye, I get the feeling he’s recalling something similar with Malia.

“So you understand why I brought you down here,” Chin says, and its only half a question.

“To make sure I wasn’t making googly eyes at your cousin,” I say with a nod. “Or anything you’d have to kill me for. And I would do exactly the same thing if I thought anyone was doing the same with my cousins or my sisters. Wait, that’s not entirely true - I’ve already done it. Though it involved putting them in the back of my squad car and driving through really bad neighborhoods, asking him ‘you want me to let you out here?’”

“I did that once,” Chin says. “Kono then beat me up. Not hard to think of reasons why Malia never let Kono show her how to surf.”

“She didn’t know how to surf either?” I admit, when Kono’s teaching you, she’s either all smiles and patience, or she’s the drill instructor from hell.

Chin shrugged. “Never learned. Her childhood was spent inland, collecting bugs.”

“And then she met you and she traded her butterfly net for a phrasebook?” I ask as diplomatically as I possibly can. Maybe I asked a little too soon. We’ll see.

He shakes his head. “The Hanamoas introduced us. Malia and Amy went to college together, and Meka was a friend of the family. Specifically the Kalakaua branch.”

“Specifically Kono?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Chin said with an amused look. “By then, Malia was using her knowledge about venoms to write a paper on ways to fight cancer.”

“So she was learning a Creole, Hawaiian, _and_ about cancers, all at the same time?” I ask.

“Yup.”

“ _And_ she had time to go on dates.”

“That’s right,” and you’re wondering where I’m going with this, aren’t you, Chin?

“My friend, back in Jersey, that’s what we call a keeper. Or a goddess.”

“She was that,” he agrees.

Can’t ask him how much of that is his memory painting the woman larger-than-life - God knows I’ve done it more than once in my life - because this is Chin. The man’s honest to a fault, and has shown perfect recall for as long as I’ve known him.

“Now, as we’ve got each other’s backs and will go to bat for one another,” I say. “I want you to tell me if I’m going too far with this.”

He just waits.

“When are you getting back together with Malia?” I ask.

“It’s complicated.”

“Complicated? No, ‘complicated’ is McGarrett’s facial expression if you tell him he can only use one bullet on Bin Laden and it can’t be a kill shot.

“You, my friend, you worship the ground she walks on. Go for it.” Malia’s this man’s metaphor, his precedent and parallels. Screw Kevin Bacon, Chin can tie anything to Malia in two moves. Three if he doesn’t want Kono to think he’s obsessing.

“I don’t know,” Chin says. “It’s been…”

“I can get clichés if it helps any - absence makes the heart grow fonder, if you love someone let them go. I can do this for days.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Chin says.

“Attaboy,” I say. “You know, if it helps any, we can do a double date.”

Uh-oh, there’s that warning look.

“I won’t bring Kono. Honestly, I can find a date.”

“Good to know,” Chin says, all cheerful.


	7. Two women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Laura have a chat, just a few days before the events of _Oia'i'o_.
> 
> prompt#(?)

Dr. Malia Walker entered the hospital cafeteria and didn't stop looking until she came upon the table she was looking for: one with a paper bag sitting on it. "Laura Hills?" Malia asked.

"I am," Laura said. "What cinched it = the bag lunch?" Laura asked.

Malia nodded. "Exactly like your email described." She sat down at the table. "May I ask what you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Officer Chin Ho Kelly."

Malia stiffened. "I've given my accounts of his character before. And accounts of my relationship with him. And -"

Laura held up her palm. "I know." _I've read them - excellent if I can't sleep anyway._ "Actually that's not entirely what I wanted to talk to you about...though I admit it does bear tangetically to it."

She looked at Laura curiously.

"I know you and Chin Ho were involved before -"

Malia nodded sharply. "We were."

"I just -"

"Are you asking me if I'm okay with you seeing Chin?" Malia asked.

"Yes," Laura said.

"You can try, certainly. He barely returns my calls, even now. Maybe he's moved on more than he thinks."

"I'm sorry."

"I appreciate that," Malia said. "Just don't hurt him," Malia said.

"Or you'll kill me?" Laura asked with a smile. _I have no intention of hurting Chin._

"I don't need to. I know where the bodies are buried."

 _Not all of them._


	8. Full Auto Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Malia convinces the Decepticon Barricade to get involved. coda to the s1 finale.
> 
> (crossover with Bay's Transformers)
> 
> This either takes place before the first Transformers movie, or in an AU where most of the events there didn’t happen (without finding Megatron or the Allspark, most of the Autobots and Decepticons would’ve gone right by Earth, as far as I can see)
> 
> yes, there is a Short Circuit reference.

When Malia left the hospital that day, she found Barricade waiting for her in the parking lot. Fortunately, he looked no different from any other police car with the words to protect and serve covered with a spray-painted Number Five alive!

The driver’s door opened for her. _Must be serious if he's bothering to cover the writing. Must be even more serious if he’s letting me sit there,_ Malia thought as she got in. ‘Trust’ was perhaps too strong a word - they had an understanding, a mutual agreement that Malia at times wondered if it was rooted in boredom on his part.

“Police frequencies addressed to your fiance indicate his involvement in an attack on this state’s governor,” Barricade informed her once he had closed his door.

“Chin attacked the Governor?” Malia asked. She knew the Transformer would not always volunteer non-misleading information.

“One of his cohort has,” Barricade said.

 _Ah_ Malia thought, for that explained the statement - _He’s not being misleading, he’s simply lumping Chin with Chin’s friends and colleagues._ “Then we should see if he needs help.”

“’He’?”

“Chin Ho.”

“Why should I?” Barricade wanted to know.

“Because it won’t be an ordinary person who tries to kill the Governor,” Malia said. “And he might not be acting alone.”

“Our agreement,” Barricade reminded her.

Malia nodded. _That you not impede the police._ “Think you can hunt the guilty party down, and leave him on HPD’s doorstep as a reminder they couldn’t get him?” _Now I just need to think of how to explain you to Chin._

“With ease,” Barricade said, and they left the parking lot.


	9. Not a date, mostly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series - whether AU or not, Amy Hanamoa had a plan to save her friend from working to death. And it involves Meka's latest partner.

IA was keeping a close eye on Chin Ho, his finances, and keeping an eye on everyone he talked to. Maybe even who he sat next to at baseball games. Amy wasn't sure how close a watch was being kept on those who talked with Chin Ho's associates, or how far down the chain of association - associates of associates of associates of... who were associates of Chin's - IA was eyeballing.

 _Doesn't matter. Malia's my friend,_ Amy thought. "Just have to get her out of that house." _She's going to burn herself out if she keeps this up. She's always been a workaholic; but at least before, she didn't work to exhaustion._

Amy sighed and looked over a Meka. "A tie, really?" she asked.

"Solidarity," Meka said.

"That's what we're doing," Amy agreed.

Meka came up behind her and wrapped his arms gently across her abdomen. "You know something?" he whispered into her neck.

"Hmm?"

"This little outfit you're wearing, is going to drive Danny nuts."

 _?_ Amy turned around in his arms, resting hers on his shoulders. "Are you telling me there are about to be _two_ men on the face of this planet who think this is sexy?"

"He'd better not," Meka muttered, which made Amy smile. "I meant the pinstripes."

"What's wrong with them?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. Except the prospect of my partner using it as further evidence that formal dress can be a good thing."

In lieu of answering, Amy made a slight adjustment to Meka's tie.

"Point made," he conceeded. "Question."

"Hm?"

"You know they're both going to ask if this is a double date."

"It's not," Amy said. "It's just the two of us having dinner with friends." _And if IA backs off from Malia if they see her out enjoying herself with us and Detective Williams, then that's only a good thing._

**Author's Note:**

> This is [a ripper](http://www.hollyeats.com/RuttHut.htm).


End file.
